Love like Winter
by Night Artist 4
Summary: Harry doesn’t know what love is. His parents after all died when he was very young. Will there be someone that will show him love? HarryHermione Please read and review. It's my first story and it will get better.
1. Moments you don’t want to let go

Title: Love like winter

Author's Note: This story is about the fourth book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Harry doesn't know what love is. His parents after all died when he was very young. Will there be someone that will show him love?

Chapter 1:. Moments you don't want to let go

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry" screamed a female before a green light shuns the whole seen.

"Harry wake up!" called out Ron practically pushing Harry out of the bunk. Harry barely opening his eyes got up and put on his glasses.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Dad said to wake you up and quickly get dressed. Also to get your wand and nothing else".

Harry could hear screaming outside of the Weasley's tent. He wanted to know what was happening.

"Harry don't give me that look. Dad didn't tell me what was going on, but all I know is that people are running from something".

Harry thought about Voldemort. Thinking that the dream he had was probably warning him that Voldemort was coming.

"Ron I had a weird dream. In the dream there was a girl screaming and ….well green light. I think it was my mom. She was screaming my name"

Ron knew Harry was in pain just thinking about his parent's death.

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes, I mean it was a girl. The only person that could possibly be is my mom."

"Guys let's go!" yelled out Charlie.

They both went outside the tent where Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, and Hermione were.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Death Eaters!" said Charlie.

"I'll go help the ministry of magic and Dad you guys need to run straight to the forest and hide" said Bill running towards the left and leaving the others all alone.(Well not really all alone. People were screaming and running in all directions).

"Remember everyone run straight to the forest and don't separate. Once you get to the forest hide and don't say a word."

So everyone started to run and they tried to stay together, but the crowd was too strong.

When Harry got to the forest he could hear the whispers of frightened people. He couldn't see anything so he got out his wand and said "Lumos".

The scene was bright and he could see a lot of people hidden, but none he could recognize.

"What is the matter with you can't you see we are all going to be dead if you keep on that light. Do you want the Death Eaters to know where were hidden? For the name of Merlin turn off that light!" said a man hidden beneath a tree.

Harry lowered his wand.

"I'm trying to find my friends" said Harry.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I found my family? No one has found their own family members here. If you do find someone you know you just are lucky."

Harry still didn't give up he tried hard to be able to find someone he knew. He was looking everywhere until he saw her. The bushy hair behind a tree. He walked towards her.

"Hermione is that you?" he whispered.

"Yes Harry I'm so glad you found me. I'm so scared. I've been hearing people say that the Death Eaters are after muggles and mudbloods."

"Hopefully that is just a rumor. Don't be afraid because I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry held her in his arms and kissed her bushy hair. He always loved Hermione's bushy hair. It smelled like cinnamon. He only hoped that he will always be able to smell her hair.


	2. This is How I Disappear

Title: Love Like Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: This is How I Disappear

Harry and Hermione could hear foot steps getting closer. The hairs at the back of Harry's neck stood up. Cool air started to roll down his spine. The tension grew stronger.

The thought that Hermione could be taken away from him was unbearable. The only thing that he could do right know was wait for the Death Eaters to leave.

It seemed quite. There wasn't a single noise. In fact it was so quite that Harry thought it was too quite.

Thirty minutes had passed, but no one hidden in the woods was brave enough to check if the Death Eaters were gone. No one even dared to say a word.

It was queer for the most part. It felt like being trapped in a cage afraid that something might happen to your loved ones. You want to scream, but you can't.

"Harry I think their gone" said Hermione as she got up and started to look for the others.

"Hermione wait …there still"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry" screamed Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend…the love of his life…was on the floor. Then dim green light soon disappeared.


	3. So long and good night

Story Title: Love like winter

Chapter Title: So long and good night.

Author's Note: Sorry I have been writing short stories. Soon I will start writing longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Story:

"We are here today for the death of Hermione Jane Granger. Please stand to say our good bye to our smart young witch."

Everyone stood up. Half of the people were crying, but no one was crying like Harry. Hermione's parents took her death so hard that sadly Mr. Granger got a heart attack and Mrs. Granger was so shocked that she was put in twenty-four-seven lockdown. The doctor said that her mind was in full shock that her daughter died she couldn't accept it.

The funeral was over and it started to rain. Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Weasleys were the only ones left. Harry got to his knees next to the coffin.

"Harry… it's raining…"said Ron, but Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder giving him a face that meant "This is not the moment".

"Why? She didn't deserve this. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS AT ALL!!!!!! IF ONLY I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO HER FASTER I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. SHE WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN ALIVE. IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT SHE'S DEAD!"

No one wanted to hurt him more than he was. So they all stood there one by one leaving. The last one to leave was Dumbledore.

"Harry I can't say anything more than be brave".

For the first time in the whole century Albus Dumbledore had nothing else to say than be brave.

Harry was now left all alone. He wanted to stay there forever, but he knew that he couldn't.

The last words he said "So long Hermione…So long and good night"


	4. Darkest Hour of the Night

Title: Love like winter

Chapter Title: Darkest Hour of the Night

Author's Note: Hope someone likes my new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Emily! Emily wake up!" said a calling voice.

Emily opened her eyes and saw a five year old leaning next to her.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"You're seventeen! It's your birthday!

"I know" she smiled at the little girl.

Emily got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"So what are you going to wish for this time?" asked Alexandria.

"I don't know yet."

"How can you not know yet?"

"I just haven't thought about it much. Now, help me wake up the rest of the girls."

"Okay!"

Emily went back upstairs to wake the others up. They all woke up the instant she called on their name. All twenty-four girls made their beds including Emily.

Emily was remembering the first time she came to stay at the Willcort Hospice for under aged children. Emily was only fourteen when a woman found her all alone in under a bench next to a grave yard. The woman brought her here. Doctors were examining Emily a lot. They all assumed that Emily lost her memory because of a drastic shock. The doctors said that she will remember her past in time, but she never did. So no one declared Emily as their lost child. That meant that Emily had to stay at the Willcort Hospice with the other children who didn't have any parents.

So about four years it has been since no memory of Emily's past. She did like it better that way. She assumed that what ever it was that made her lost her memory was something or someone that wasn't worth having her.

She didn't care much either if her parents didn't like her. Emily had her own family of twenty-four girls in the orphanage (Willcort Hospice).

What else could she ask for?

"Come on Harry!"

"No Ron! I said I wanted to be alone and the first thing you do is call some girl!"

"It's not just some girl it is Lavender"

"I said I don't want to!"

"Harry look it's time for you to get to know a little bit about the world of women. I know you still think about …………….. well…….Hermione so much that you need to get out there."

"I don't know Ron. I can't forget about Hermione."

"May Emily please report to my office immediately" called a sharp voice.

Emily went straight to the assistant Headmaster. The Headmaster was on vacation.

The assistant headmaster had a sharp way of dressing. She only wore navy blue. Her hair was always tide in a ponytail.

"Have a seat Emily."

Emily took a seat. The assistant headmaster never scared Emily, but she always gave her a cold sharp look.

"Well as you might have noticed Emily you are now seventeen. This orphanage only offers a home to children that are sixteen and under. In other words this means you have to go now. Go pack your bags or should I say bag and meet me downstairs. I already have your important documents organized so you can leave faster."

"Wait a minute your going to make me leave just like that?"

"Do I have to tell you the rules again your seventeen your over the age limit."

"I don't know where to go or what to do."

"Well that's your problem not mine."

"Please don't make me leave. I will work here for the longest hours. I will cook ,clean and play with the other girls!"

"No! No! You have to leave as soon as possible or I will call security to throw you out."

Emily calmed down when the assistant told her that.

"No it's okay. Don't call security. It will make all the girls panic. I will go pack my bags."

"No you can't go!"

"Please understand Alexandria. I have to go. Even if my heart doesn't want to" said Emily finishing packing her bags.

"But who is going to read me stories when I can't go to sleep?"

"I'm sure the girls will read stories to you. I finished packing my bag. I have to go now."

"I don't want you to go!"

"Don't make it even harder for me. I will see you again"

"At least take this. It's my drawing."

Emily looked at the drawing. It was a red heart.

"I will always keep it with me."

Emily went out the door and blew a kiss to Alexandria.

Emily didn't knew where to go. So she began to look for a job. Emily didn't know what kind of job. She just needed one.

She only had just a little bit of money. She started to walk and found herself to a stop. She opened her bag and took out the drawing. How much she missed the girls at the orphanage.

Suddenly the wind blew even harder. It was already snowing so the wind made it even colder. In fact it was so cold that the wind blew the drawing out of Emily's hand.

Emily chased after it, but the drawing landed to the edge of an apartment's swimming pool. Without thinking she climbed over the fence and went to get the drawing.

Just about when she was going to grab it the wind blew again. The drawing went floating on the pool. Emily went a grab for it, but missed and fell in the pool.

Unfortunately, Emily she didn't know how to swim. She was drowning.

Harry looked out the window. He was thinking about Hermione. After almost four years he still couldn't forgive himself.

Looking out the window made him feel better. The snow was beautiful. Hermione was beautiful. He wanted to see the snow, but the window was getting foggy.

He wiped the window with his hand. He could now see the snow better. He could also now see that someone was drowning in his pool! Harry got his jacket and ran outside.

When he got to the pool he saw that the person was sinking. He quickly immerged into the freezing cold water. Harry got his arm around Emily's waist. He swam as fast as he could to the concrete.

They soon were both out of the pool. Emily spitted out water from her mouth.

Harry exhausted looked at the person, for the first time, he saved. He was in shock because Emily looked exactly like Hermione.

"Hermione! How can this be you?"

Emily responded with her eyes closed. Not knowing why Harry called her that.

"My heart. Where's my heart?"


	5. Time

Title: Love like winter

Chapter Title: Darkest hour of the Night.

Author's note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hermione I ……………… can't believe it's you. I must be dreaming."

Emily was shaking faster than Harry has ever seen. He carried her to his apartment and laid her on top of his bed.

She fell asleep. There was nothing else for Harry to do than just watch her sleep. Watching her sleep is like watching a Guardian Angel sleep. Harry soon fell a sleep right next to her.

"Calm down. Now please you need to listen to me" said Harry trying to make her calm down.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I'm Harry. Hermione don't you remember me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! My name is not Hermione its Emily!"

"What are you talking about? Your name is Hermione Jane Granger."

"You're freaking me out Sir. Now please let me leave at once!"

"Why can't you remember me Hermione?"

"Honestly, you need to stop calling me by that name. I already told you my name is Emily."

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!"

Harry grabbed his wand, pointing the wand to her, he said a spell.

"So is she going to remember anything?"

"Not really Harry. Her mind is confused and it seems she refuses to remember anything about her past."

Harry was in Percy's office. Percy was a healer. They had examined Hermione and done a lot of tests on her.

"Why would Hermione refuse to remember anything?"

"That is something we will have to figure out in time."

"But she didn't remember anything in four years. Why would she want to remember any thing now?"

"This time she actually has friends that know about her past. You could help her out by telling her a few things about her past. Not to mention you will have to tell her that she is a witch. Be careful with that. You don't want to tell her too much in one time."

"Thanks for checking over her…"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because the new minister of magic, Mr.Weasley, had just appeared.

"I got the news even though I can barely believe it. How can Hermione be alive?"

"Mr.Weasley can you give me permission to check inside Hermione's grave?"

"Well I suppose. How can she be dead and be alive at the same time?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Harry, Percy, Mr.Weasley, and Ron went to the cemetery to check inside Hermione's _grave_.

Mr.Weasley clearly said a spell that neither Ron or Harry knew.

"Ensse" he said and the dirt around the grave started to move apart. It was kind of watching quick sand actually move apart from you. Only it was moving apart from the grave. In like ten seconds they could all see the coffin.

Everyone stood quite for a few seconds and then Mr.Weasley said another spell. The coffin opened and they saw it. A dead women's body.

"I don't think that's real Harry" said Mr.Weasley.

"What?!? Of course it is real. Just look at it."

"That's just it Harry. Look at it closely. That is not a real body. That is a boggart."

"So let me get this straight. Death Eaters did some kind of spell to the boggart so it will only turn into what I was most afraid of. Even if someone else was infront of the boggart it would still show what I thought was scary. Is that even possible?"

"Yes Harry. This is what you and Ron are going to learn more about this year in Hogwarts."

"I get it, so Harry's fear was Hermione being dead" said Ron giving Harry an obvious look.

"I am ready to scream if you don't let go of me!" said Hermione.

"I just need you to listen to me. My name is Harry Potter. I'm here to help you."

"You are the one that needs help. What is the matter with you? Why do you still have me here?"

"Listen I promise to let you go if you will just calm down just a little."

"Fine. What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Well, I can first start to tell you that I know you from your past."

"What? Okay now you really need help."

"No I'm serious. I know you since you were eleven years old. I even knew your parents."

"Are you telling me the truth? ….If this is some kind of joke."

"It's not a joke."

"So you can tell me who my parents are?"

"Yes. I can also tell you your real name."

"What…is….it?"

"Your name is Hermione Jane Granger"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about my parent's names?"

"Your parent's names are Marie and Alan Granger."

Harry could see this was too much for Hermione. He wanted to help her, not confuse her more than she already was.

"I don't know what to say. All my life I have been wondering who I was. Now that I know I feel weird."

"Well it's okay now. I'm going to help you remember everything."

"I appreciate that you want to help me, but I rather not."

"What?"

"Doctors had told me that the reason I forgot my memory was because I had a tragic shock. Why would I want to relive a part of my life that will only hurt me?"

"For your parents and friends."

"Why would I want to see my parents? For all I knew they had not tried to even find me."

"That's because they thought you were dead."

"Why would they think I was dead? I was their daughter."

"It's a long story that it will take me the whole day to tell you."

"Then tell me. I don't care if it takes me the whole day!"

"It's too much for you right now. You wouldn't be able to understand."

"Even if I would want to remember I still wouldn't. If I couldn't remember anything for four years. Why now?"

"Because you have me to tell you more about your past."

"Why? Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Even if you don't remember me you will later."

She turned around with her arms crossed.

"Just give me a chance to bring you to the world you were born to be in."

Hermione still had the worried face.

"Trust me."

She smiled and gave him a small hug. Even if it was only a small hug that lasted three seconds Harry was happy that he could feel her warmth again.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Okay where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know you pick. Only tell me the instructions to get there because I don't know this place much."

"How about I will pick you up? Where do you live?"

Hermione turned kind of red. She was embarrassed to tell him that she hasn't found a place to stay.

"I see, well your welcomed to stay here for as long as you want."

"What? No actually the only thing I have to do is find a job and then a place to stay in."

"It's nine o'clock already. I don't think you will find a job this late."

"Well I guess that is my problem."

"Well it is, but I'm going to solve it for you by letting you stay in my apartment."

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"Yes I do because you're my best friend. There is a guest room in this apartment you can sleep there."

"But…"

"Sorry, but you're staying here like it or not."

"Fine, but only for today"

They both smiled. Harry got her bag and carried it to the guest room.

"Sorry it's small."

"Are you kidding? It's big compared to the girl's dormitories at Willcort Hospice."

"Willcort Hospice….that's an orphanage."

"Yeah, when a woman found me she took me there."

Harry felt even worse that Hermione was put in an orphanage.

"I'm going to make dinner" he said as he left the room.

Hermione unpacked her things and started to change. She changed into a white nightgown. It was the one they gave to her at the orphanage. Every other girl had the same night gown. No one was aloud to have anything more expensive than the others.

Once she changed she took out a book. The book she had was old and some of the pages were ripped, but it was the only book she had.

"Hermione dinner is ready" said Harry as he knocked softly on the door.

"I'm coming."

Harry went back to the dining table setting up the plates. As Hermione entered Harry looked at her and dropped a glass cup.

"I'll get a trashcan" he said.

While he was getting the trashcan Hermione was picking up the pieces of glass on the floor. She accidentally holded one broken piece the wrong way and the broken piece cut her.

"Ouch!"

Harry came running back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just a minor cut on my finger."

"Let me see."

Hermione showed him her finger. Blood started to come out.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

Harry got her hand and kissed her cut.

"Is it better now?"

Hermione nodded.

They both sat down. Harry served her food on her plate.

"Thank you" she said.

Hermione gave the first bite on the pasta he made. She loved it.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, very delicious. You make a good cook."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They both finished the pasta. When they finished it was quite.

"It's ten-thirty. I think I should go to sleep" said Hermione.

"Okay goodnight"

Hermione entered the guest room. She turned of the lights and went to bed.

"_Harry are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes, Hermione I need to find out who Sirius Black is. I need your help."_

"_Harry what if we get caught getting close to the Whomping Willow? We could get in serious trouble."_

"_Trust me Hermione we won't"_

_Harry and Sirius were on the floor. Hermione was next to Harry._

"_Harry wake up! Please don't die! Please"_

Hermione moving around the bed screaming "Harry, please don't die!"

Hermione woke up still screaming. She ran out of her room.

"Don't die!"

She went inside Harry's bedroom and got on the bed next to him yelling again. Harry woke up.

"What's wrong?

"Don't die Harry. Don't die."

Harry hugged her not knowing what was the matter with her.

"Calm down. Shhhhhh. Shhhhh" he said trying to get her to rest.

Hermione kind of snapped out of the dream she was having. She rested on Harry's chest.

"I had a dream about you and this man called Sirius Black. Both of you were on the floor. I was screaming because you looked dead" she said sobbing.

Harry kept embracing her in his arms stroking her hair. Hermione did not know that the dream she had was a memory of her past. It was when Harry met his godfather Sirius Black.

Both Harry and Hermione fell asleep together.


	6. The sharpest of our lives

Title: Love like winter

Chapter Title: The sharpest of our lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Also note that usually the titles that I make into my story are actual songs from Rock bands. Like "Love like winter" is a song by AFI.

Summary:

Hermione woke up knowing that she slept in Harry's bed. She was slightly embarrassed. She could hear running water from the shower. Harry was taking a shower.

Her mind pictured Harry in the shower naked. She soon started to talk to her self.

"What are you doing Hermione? Focus, so he is just taking a shower. Why am I picturing him naked? I am so stupid."

Soon Harry got out of the shower already dressed.

"Good morning" said Hermione from the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too"

"I made waffles for breakfast (a/n waffles are part of a healthy breakfast just so you know : D). Sorry I woke you up in the morning."

"Thanks for making the waffles, but you shouldn't have bothered. I was about to make breakfast for you. About last night it's no problem. I'm glad you came to my room and told me about it. Now you know that soon you will remember your past."

"Yeah, but still I had no right to come in your room like that."

"Like I said no problem. I'm your best friend. I am here for you."

Hermione had a smile on her face. She never had someone that cared for her so much. Or at least she couldn't remember if she did.

"I think I do want to know more about my past."

"Really? That's great! What do you want to know about?"

"I don't know. How about school? What school did I went to?"

Harry spilled his milk a little.

"Are you sure you want to learn about school?"

"Yeah what's wrong? Was I bad at school?"

"No it's not that. You were good at school. The smartest out of every class."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm serious. You had the highest grade out of every class."

"What is the name of my school?"

"I first have to tell you something that I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"The school we both went to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione had a very different look.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Hermione you're a witch."

"I'm….a….what?"

"You're a witch."

The only thing Harry saw next was Hermione faint.

Hermione was on the couch. Harry was beside her making her smell the alcohol until she finally woke up.

"What's going on?"

"You fainted."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Now, I remember. You told me that I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione started to laugh."Harry, that is the silliest thing in the world. Now, really this time tell me the name of the school I went."

"Hermione I'm telling you the truth. You're a witch and I'm a wizard."

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking! If you're not going to take this seriously I will just have to prove it to you!"

Harry went to his room to get his wand. He came back with it in hand.

"See this Hermione? This is my wand."

"Harry that's a wooden stick."

"No it's not. I'll prove it to you."

"What are you going to do? Poke me with it."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _said Harry pointing to one of the books on the shelf. In that instant the book started to float in the air.

Hermione had her eyes wide opened and she had her hands over her mouth.

"That is…….impossible."

"Believe me it is possible."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I believe you Harry"

"So I was actually good at magic?"

"Yes. Looks like you will need more training when we go to Hogwarts though."

"I'm….going to Hogwarts?"

"Well of course. You didn't expect me to leave you here all alone."

"Harry I don't remember anything about Hogwarts. How am I going to pass anything or even know how things work?"

"I will be with you on every class you take. I already talked to Professor McGonagall and she said I will take the same classes with you so I can help you in everything you need."

"That's a relief"

Hermione has been staying in Harry's apartment for a month now. She began to get comfortable in his apartment. Harry was glad that she felt comfortable in his apartment. He wanted Hermione to stay with him forever, but he knew that one day she would want to get her own place.

The mail came and Harry went through the letters. He threw aside the first letter and smiled at the next two.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hermione.

"I just got the two letters I was waiting for."

"What are they?"

"The letters from Hogwarts had just arrived."

"Hmm, are these the famous letters that give you a magical feeling?"

"Here open yours."

Hermione got her letter in her hands and opened it. She was kind of nervous for some reason.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Miss Granger,

Welcome back again to Hogwarts. We are very glad that you will be joining us again. As Mr. Potter has probably already informed you that he would be taking the same classes as you there is a lot of study to do. On the next page you will find the list of books you are going to need for this year.

Hogwarts has changed from the last four years you were not there. Each girl and boy attending there will have their own dorm for themselves. Each _suit_ will have there bedroom, small living room, and bathroom.

Your _suit _number will be 906.

Once again thank you for choosing Hogwarts again for your last year.

If you have any questions please contact me in: Owl 2/Hogwarts

Sincerely

Headmistress Professor McGonagall

Hermione looked at Harry.

"What did you get as your suit number?" he asked.

"906. What's yours?"

"907. I'm right after your dorm!"

"At least I have someone I know close to me."

"I can't wait till you see Diagon Alley."

"I can't wait until I see Hogwarts again. Maybe I will remember some more memories when I get there."

"Perhaps"

"Hermione I just want you to know that others might be staring at you in Diagon Alley. They all thought you were dead. Just ignore them okay."

"Okay Harry, but your not going to leave me all alone are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I'm glad we are best friends."

"Me too."

Harry took Hermione to Diagon Alley. He had his arm around her shoulders knowing that everyone was looking. They first went to Madam Malkin's _robes for all occasions_. Harry made sure that Hermione got the best type of robes. He didn't want nobody to make fun of her. Not that he cared. He loved the way Hermione dressed. She would always have her own sense of style. If you would give her a shirt, material, and jeans she would make a wonderful piece of art.

After they got their robes they went to the book store which was Hermione's favorite. Harry could see Hermione's expression towards one particular book. The title of the book was called _Behind the stained glass window to my soul_ (a/n Just a little shout out to one of my favorite mugglenet authors.).

When Hermione wasn't looking Harry bought the book and hid it away so Hermione wouldn't see it. After they got the books they needed, they went to the pet shop.

"Why are we coming here?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see."

Harry felt bad that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had died just a year ago. He didn't even told her about Crookshanks. He wanted to get her another pet. 'Perhaps another cat' he thought 'No she deserves something better.' 'I know I'll buy her an owl'.

Harry told the employee that he was interested in buying an owl.

"Well we have a lot of special owls for you Mr. Potter…. sir."

"Harry why won't you get that one" said Hermione pointing out to a black feathered owl with bright emerald eyes.

"Oh…no Miss. You don't want that owl. It never does what it's told and it will bite you when you talk back to it."

"Well I think that makes him kind of smart don't you think Harry?"

Harry could see her eyes were fixed on the owl so he said "Will get the owl she pointed out to please."

The employee got the owl out in disappointed that Harry didn't get the brand new fox owls that had just been brought in.

Once they got out of the store Harry bought two cones of ice cream. Both of them were sitting down eating their ice cream.

Harry was right in deed when he said a lot of people would be staring at Hermione. She kind of felt uncomfortable.

One woman, in her mid thirties, came up to Hermione and stated to interview her.

"Tell me, how does it feel to have no Idea of your past?"

"I…don't know" said Hermione.

"Then tell us how it feels to have such a popular boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?!?!?!"

"So you're not going to tell me anything! Fine! I'll have it my way!"

"GO AWAY!!!!!" yelled Harry.

Indeed she was afraid of Harry Potter. The woman went away with a disgusted look.

"Don't mind her Hermione. She is Rita Skeeter and she never tells the whole world the truth."

"So why won't they fire her?"

"Her mother was a famous news writer and her last wish was that her daughter would grow up to be a news writer also. So everyone took pity of her and let her get the job."

"Harry, why did she think of you as a popular wizard?"

"That's…a long story."

"I'm willing to listen."

"Okay I'll tell you."

Harry started to tell Hermione about his past. She felt pain for Harry.

"I can't believe something that cruel can happen to you. I'm still kind of scared for you Harry. What if something happens to you?"

"Voldemort hasn't tried to kill me after he separated you from me."

"Why did he stop?"

"I guess he wanted me to be in real pain."

That ended their conversation. Harry felt strange that they stopped talking. After one moment he started to talk again.

"I almost forgot to give you this."

"What?"

Harry pulled out a small wide box and opened it. Inside of it was Hermione's old wand. Her wand didn't change a bit.

"Hermione this is your wand. Do you remember anything about it?"

Hermione held her wand and closed her eyes.

Another memory.

"_Harry, what are you doing? You hurt a teacher!" said Hermione._

_Harry had just attacked Professor Snape with Hermione's wand in his hand. Lupin and Sirius were right beside him._

End of memory.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What did you remember?"

"My wand! Harry I saw my wand in your hand! You attacked a teacher. The man in my other memory was there too."

"Good Hermione. You remembered about your third year of Hogwarts."

"Harry remembering all these things isn't easy, but…I think it's time to see my…mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I want to see my mother. Take me to her please Harry."

"Were here to see Marie Granger" said Harry to the supervisor.

"Follow me then."

Harry and Hermione followed the supervisor to an empty room.

"Wait here please."

After thirty minutes of waiting Hermione's mom came in. Her hair was short and blond. Her face features were a lot like Hermione's.

"Mom…it's me…Hermione."

"No my daughter is dead!"

"No mom that's what everyone thought, but I'm alive."

"No my daughter is dead!"

"Mom" said Hermione as she got closer to her mom.

"NO!!! GET AWAY! MY HERMIONE IS DEAD! MY HERMIONE IS DEAD! MY HERMIONE IS DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" she went to the floor banging against the wall.

"Mom please."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ALIVE! YOU'RE THE REASON MY HUSBAND

IS DEAD! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER! THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS THAT TO ME YOU'RE DEAD!"

That broke Hermione's heart that it made her cry even more.

"Please don't say that I…"

Hermione couldn't stop crying that she couldn't talk anymore.

Just then Marie made a run for it. She went pass the guards into the top of the stairs. Everyone in the room went after her. Marie was at standing on the stair rail.

"GET ANY CLOSER AND I"LL THROW MYSELF OUT OF BALACE!!!"

"Mom please don't do this"

"I HATE YOU!"

At that second Marie threw herself out of the stair rail. Blood and a dead body was all they saw.

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably over her mom's grave. Harry was right beside her. They were the only one's there because Hermione didn't want the whole wizardry world to know. Not that they don't know that Rita Skeeter already wrote an article about Hermione.

After Hermione finished fixing the flowers over her mother's grave they both went to get some milk at the supermarket.

While Harry was paying for the milk Hermione noticed a newspaper on the floor. She read and cried.

DRASTIC CHANGE

Out of the whole situation Hermione Jane Granger couldn't stop crying because her mum, Marie Granger, (well use to be Granger because her husband died in a heart attack) had just died. That's right Marie who has been in a twenty-four seven lock down had died by jumping out of balance on a stair rail. Such tragedy made it hard for Hermione to calm down her nerves, but not to worry she had Harry Potter with her.

That's right Harry Potter was cradling that little Miss no it all (Hermione Granger). Some might think that they make a romantic couple, but some aren't buying it.

Melanie Sanders said "She's not worthy enough for him. Harry deserves someone more elegant and beautiful…like me…wait your not going to write this down are you?"

Lucille Eve Ruth said "Harry needs to concentrate more on a better dressed girl. I mean I saw them on Diagon Alley and she was wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. So much for her fashion. That might be another reason why her mom did suicide."

Who knows maybe her mom really hated her daughter for being ugly. Anyways there has already been a mad mob of girls yelling "Harry Potter is only for me!".

I guess we will never know who Harry Potter likes. At the end we all know that who ever that girl…or guy (you just never know how they turn out any more) is so lucky.

This article has been written by Rita Skeeter.


	7. Disenchanted

Title: Love like winter

Chapter Title: Disenchanted

Author's Note: please R&R!!!!!!!!!

Story:

"How can she write something like this?" said Hermione walking back and forth in her room.

"Listen she's Rita Skeeter is just like that. Her goal is to make you look as bad as possible."

"Well now I know!"

"Hermione…I have to get you ready for Hogwarts."

"What's the hardest thing at Hogwarts?"

"…People…"

Harry had told Hermione all about the students at Hogwarts. He told her about the best teachers and the worst (aka: Snape).

"How much more days until we get to Hogwarts?"

"Two and don't be nervous."

"Sorry Harry It's kind of hard trying to remember people you don't know and trying not to be nervous at the same time."

He laughed as she got madder. Harry liked the way she got mad.

"Honestly, Harry this is not funny."

"Well I can't help but laugh. You look pretty when you get mad. Not that you don't look pretty right now. You were always beautiful in your own way." Harry felt heat come in when he said all of that in front of Hermione.

"That's sweet, but you have to say that because you're my best friend."

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean that I don't count as a guy who thinks you're beautiful."

That kind of made Hermione more nervous. Her face got a velvet color.

"It's getting late. I think you need to get more sleep. About your mom don't blame yourself."

That was all he said while he left the room. Hermione was left all alone.

Two days have past. It was time for Harry and Hermione to go to Hogwarts. Hermione kept reading every book Harry owned about Hogwarts. They got their luggage and went to platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Okay we will run towards it together" said Harry holding Hermione's hand while their other free hand was on the luggage.

They both ran towards the brick wall and soon where on the other side. Hermione looked at the Hogwarts Express.

Memory

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger. Yours is?"

"Harry Potter."

"Really? I know all about you. I read every single book in History about you. You're a legend."

Harry looked at her puzzled.

"Shouldn't you leave now?" said Ron.

Hermione got up and said "You should change into your Hogwarts clothes we are about to arrive. Oh and you have dirt on your nose Ron."

Then she left.

End of Memory

"Harry I had another memory. It was when I first met you and Ron. I remembered the first time we met Harry!"

"Well at least you will remember Ron now. The more you get close to something from your past the more you remember about it."

"Come on Harry!" said Hermione. She was acting like a little kid the way she saw things on the train. It was like taking a kid to Disney World.

They got on the train and got a compartment. Harry got their luggage and put it on the safe shelf on top of the compartment. Hermione got out the new book Harry had bought for her (Behind the stain glass window to my soul by WunderWitch). Harry was right beside her feeding Hedwig and Moony (Hermione named her owl Moony because Harry had told her about Lupin and his nickname. She thought it was a great name for her pet).

"Ouch! Moony quit doing that" said Harry. Moony had just bitten Harry because he gave Hedwig more snacks. Hedwig tackled Moony for biting Harry.

"Here let me try to feed him" said Hermione. She got extra snacks from Harry and fed Moony. Moony seemed to obviously like Hermione better than Harry.

Hedwig wasn't feeling comfortable at all. She wasn't happy about sharing the same cage with Moony. Even if both owls were the same age. Hedwig clearly acted more mature.

"I think Moony hates me."

"Don't say that Harry. Moony just wants attention."

"Yeah attention from you"

"Harry"

"What? It's the truth."

Hermione was about to speak when someone opened the door. It was Ron, Ginny, Luna, and, Neville.

"Well it's been too long!" said Ginny as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione went blank for a while. Everyone started to hug her.

"Let me see. I know that you must be Ron because of your red hair, but who are the rest of you."

"She still can't remember the rest of you" said Harry. They all nodded understanding her.

"My name is Ginny. I'm Ron's sister. We would always hang out together when Harry and Ron was doing their boy stuff."

"My name is Luna Lovegood. We would be partners during classes when Harry and Ron were."

"…My name is Neville. You would always help me how to do potions and charms."

"Wow. So I had more friends."

"Well of course."

Hermione was filled with stories about her past. She was thrilled to see that she was a great friend to everyone else. She was having a good time until a little pest had to come and ruin everyone's moment. It was Draco.

"So it's true the little mudblood came back. Thought she was dead."

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry about to throw him a punch.

"Take it easy Potter. I'm not here to take her away from you. After all she's not my type. Even though I wouldn't mind one night with her. That's probably the only magic she can do."

That really went down cold on Hermione. She wasn't expecting that. For the looks of it Draco wasn't expecting the hit Harry just gave him on his nose.

"My father will be hearing from this Potter" said Draco in a bloody nose as he left the compartment.

"Ignore him Hermione he's just a moron" said Ginny.

"Is he always looking for ways to make someone unhappy?"

"Yes, just like his dad. Anyways were almost arriving to Hogwarts. Are you nervous?"

"I don't know…yes. I really am nervous. On the other hand though, I really feel excited."

"It's normal to be nervous, but try not to be. It's better if you try to act normal" said Luna.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and the others. She and a bunch of first years had been surprised how the food just magically appeared on the table, but before everyone started to eat Dumbledore started to make an announcement.

"If I could have your attention for a moment. Thank you. Now I will first congratulate the first years. Now for the rest of you I hope you will welcome our first years the correct way. Let us hope for another great year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin."

Soon after the speech everyone started to dig in. Ron was piling his plate with chicken and steak. Hermione right beside him was trying the steak. Harry was right beside, telling her all the different types of candy. Neville and Ginny were right in front of them.

Once they were all finished they started to go to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione gasped when she noticed how big the room was.

Memory

"You guys should be studying, the test is tomorrow!"

"C'mon Hermione give us a break. We spend the whole day with you at the library."

"Ron you haven't even started your homework! Study now!"

"Fine you don't have to get all mad about it" said Ron while he got all his books and started to read.

"You too Harry!"

"But Hermione…I'm too tired. Snape made me clean the whole cafeteria."

"Oh…okay, but go straight to bed in five minutes Harry. I'm calling it a night. Bye" she said while giving both Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek. They were both use to it by now.

When Hermione was nowhere near in sight Ron spoke out.

"See Harry, Hermione always goes to your side." With that Ron got up and went to dormitory.

End of Memory

"Hermione was it another memory?" asked Harry.

"Yes. You and Ron were there. I was telling both of you it was time to study."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. You were always telling us to study. Each time we failed something you took it personally an insult to yourself."

"Oh…so I guess I was smart"

"Yeah…here lets go to our rooms."

Hermione followed Harry upstairs until they reached their rooms. On every door that leaded to a suit there was a frame. Each frame was individual. Hermione had a frame of a little girl with a white dress. She looked like an angel. Hermione was so taken on how pretty the girl was that she almost completely forgot that the pictures move.

"Hello Mistress, my name is Helena. I will be guarding your room and I will not let anyone in without your password. Did you decide what your password will be yet?" asked the little girl.

Hermione froze for a second then Harry kind of took her back to reality.

"She works like the fat lady only she will be guarding your room only. I will be in my room so you can tell her your password privately" after Harry said that he was just about to walk to his room when Hermione called him.

"No wait Harry"

"What is it?"

"I want you to know my password."

"Hermione are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I mean you're my best friend so you should know just in case."

Harry looked at her for a moment, not to sure of what he should say. Suddenly Hermione broke the silence by saying the password.

"Prongs" said Hermione.

Harry was shocked to hear that Prongs as her password.

"Hermione, where did you hear that word?"

"I don't know. It just suddenly popped into my head. Why?"

Harry was about to explain why, but he decided that he should tell her later.

"Okay Mistress your password is now confirmed. Please enter." The portrait opened and Hermione and Harry stepped inside.

The room was huge. It had a living room, bedroom, a big walk in closet, and a balcony. The living room was a classic white pearl color. Hermione's bedroom was the same color as the living room. The white bed sheets seemed like a big white cloud waiting for someone to lie on top of it. Hermione opened the glass doors to the balcony. She looked up at the dark sky where the moon was shining on her face. Harry loved the contrast of the moonlight with Hermione's face. It made her look pale and fragile. Her lips looked like the color of a soft pink rose, her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of her.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing I think I should go now. You need your sleep."

Hermione walked with him to the door where he said his goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry" then she did something Harry wasn't expecting. She kissed him on the cheek. He froze dead in his tracks looking at her.

"That is what I did before right?" she asked him.

Harry still couldn't speak so he nodded.

"Okay goodnight then" she closed the door when she saw Harry nod again.

Harry stood there for a few moments then he touched the cheek that Hermione kissed with his hand. He smiled then left to his own room.

(A/N So what did you guys think? Please review if you can.

Next chapter will have another memory about Hermione's past and Hermione will confront Severus Snape once again.


End file.
